


Maggie's Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Demon Kara Danvers, Demon Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Reunions, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara and Maggie have been reunited after Kara dies.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Maggie's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my 3rd Supergirl and as promised it's Kara/Maggie
> 
> Next will be Kara/Sam

Floating, that was the first thing that came to Kara Danvers as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding from her head slamming against the dashboard of her car that had spun out and slammed into a tree, that was the last thing Kara remembered before she blacked out. Cracking her eyes open Kara looked around and found herself staring into the blue sky as she floated on a… cloud?

Sitting up Kara looked around before focusing on her dress, her dress was now all right instead of jeans and a yellow shirt. Her glasses were gone, and her hair was curled down over her shoulders. Sitting there Kara checked herself but there were no scratches on her and even the throbbing on her head had vanished.

Getting to her feet Kara looked at the cloud she was standing on “What the…” she muttered to herself, looking around Kara saw a figure in black waiting standing with their back towards her. Slowly walking towards the figure Kara called out to the figure “Hello?” she called out as she made her way towards the figure clad in a black robe.

The hooded figure lowered their head and slowly turned around, pulling back the hood the figure looked at Kara as Kara let out a short-surprised gasp, standing before her was Lena, Lena Luthor her best friend. A small smile curled on Lena’s lips as she looked into Kara’s eyes “Hello Kara” she greeted with a smile.

“Lena… what’s going on?” Kara asked as she stood there, confused as to what was going on.

Stepping closer Lena took her hand “Cone with me” she said, keeping her voice as soft as possible “What do you remember Kara?” Lena asked.

“I… I was driving” Kara started as she walked hand in hand with Lena “I was hurt… I was crying because I found Lucy in bed with James” she remembered.

“Go on” Lena replied as she gave Kara’s hand a squeeze, her face twisting in anger as she walked beside Kara.

“I… I ran out of the apartment in tears, I was hurt that Lucy would break my heart and cheat on me with James” Kara explained “I was driving to my mom’s place I hit a patch of ice, the car span and it hit a tree and I hit my head on the dashboard” she remembered before coming to a stop “Oh god… I’m dead” choked on a sob as she stood there.

Lena smiled sadly as a small tear rand down her cheek “I’m afraid so” she answered.

“Oh god… were you in the car too, Oh god… I killed you too” Kara broke down and began to panic.

Lena smiled as she placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders “No… you didn’t kill me sweetie” she assured, there was a brief flash of guilt on her face “Look Kara, there was something I never told you about me” she started as she continued to walk hand in hand with Kara across the clouds. Kara watched her curiously as she gave Lena’s hand a squeeze as Lena pulled her to a stop “I’m a ferryman” she revealed.

“A what?” Kara asked, her face morphing into an adorable confused expression.

“A ferryman… ferrywoman” Lena replied before shaking her head “My job is to ferry the dead to the afterlife” she explained.

“So… you’re not human?” Kara asked confused.

“I was, before I died” Lena explained “Ferrymen or women go back and live on Earth forever but out duty is sworn… we are tasked with transferring the dead here” she explained.

“And where is here?” Kara asked as she looked around her carefully.

“This is a place between Heaven and Hell” Lena replied.

“Oh Texas” Kara retorted earning a chuckle from Lena.

“No, not Texas” Lena chuckled as she shook her head and pointed to the golden palace in the distance, outside the golden palace was 2 statues, one angel and the other one was of a demon, Lena looked to Kara “This place is where the chosen ones are brought” she revealed.

“Chosen ones?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena confused.

“The newly deceased, some are chosen to attend an academy… a place where you can choose to be angel or demon” Lena revealed.

“But… can’t I go home?” Kara asked as she looked at Lena.

Lena shook her head “I’m sorry Kara… but, there is no going back” Lena replied.

Kara wrapped her arms around herself “So… what do I do?” she asked.

“Before you make your choice… there is somebody here that is waiting for you” Lena stepped away and with one last smile she vanished in a puff of black smoke, trembling as she stood there Kara turned to gaze at the palace, wrapping her arms around herself Kara made her way towards it. Passing between the 2 statues Kara walked passed the 2 guards at the front entrance.

They lowered their head to her with solemn looks on their faces, as if they pitied her death. Kara made her way through the main hall of the palace, looking at the art murals on the walls that reminded the museums she had been too when she was a little girl, smiling at her memories Kara made her way deeper into the main hall when 2 guards; 1 angel and 1 demon both blocked her path.

Together they pointed to a nearby side room and Kara swallowed heavily, wrapping her arms around herself Kara made her way towards the door. What worried her was that the room was on the demon’s side, swallowing heavily Kara raised her hand and she knocked on the door.

The door opened ajar and Kara pushed the door open slowly and popped her head into the room, looking around the room Kara’s eyes widened as she gazed at the bed chambers, the room was decorated beautiful with light blue walls, red carpet and a beautiful antique 4 poster bed with blue bedsheets and curtains that hang around the bed.

Kara smiled as she ran her fingers along the fabric of the curtains “Hello Maggie” she greeted without turning around.

“How did you know?” Maggie asked as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, her demonic wings folded back.

Turning to Maggie with a smirk Kara lifted the curtains and pointed to the carpet, only you would have matching curtains and carpet, just so you could make jokes about matching carpet and drapes” she said.

Maggie smirked as she shrugged her shoulder before she launched onto Kara, wrapping her arms around Kara tight Maggie held Kara against her body, “I’ve missed you so much Kara” Maggie whispered as she captured Kara’s lips with her own.

Maggie was Kara’s sisters ex-girlfriend before Kara and Maggie got together, they dated for about 2 years before Kara and her decided to tie the knot, but 2 weeks before they were due to be married Maggie was gunned down during a back heist she had tried to stop, she was a cop back then.

When Maggie died Kara wallowed in her misery for weeks, she barely ate and barely slept until Lena and Lucy got her out, Lucy and Kara then began to date a year after and everything was going well until Kara discovered the affair.

Which led her to being moment.

Dead and reunited with Maggie.

Breaking the kiss Kara looked at her demonic wings and the horns coming out of Maggie’s hair “Uh why?” she asked.

Maggie blushed “Well my attitude towards sex back before I met you landed me on Lusts radar” she answered “So she sort of claimed me as one of her demons” she explained.

So… what does that mean for us?” Kara asked worried.

“Nothing, I still want to be with you but we need to be careful” Maggie said “Angels and Demons are forbidden” she said.

Kara smirked “Who says I’m an angel?” she asked as she folded her arms.

Maggie’s face morphed into horror “No… Kara… no… I am not going to let you damn yourself to hell with me” she said.

“Too late” Kara purred as she pulled Maggie down on top of her, Maggie silenced by Kara’s lips on hers.

Maggie could not stop what followed and when it was over Kara had her demon wings and horns.

Kara may be a demon now… but she will always be Maggie’s angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
